Revenant Tree
by TenguHans
Summary: 2052, Joshua Jokua, the youngest of the Joestar family, is forced to move with his parents into the city of Spero located near Dallas, Texas. Since moving there, strange things start occurring in the city. Note: This is a mostly OC fan fic, with some existing characters from Jojo appearing.


Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Revenant Tree

Author's Note: This is part of the a little project me and "Villain of Scams" decided to work on, where we started a Jojo RP on a forum called "Zebunker" that wasn't very successful. So we decided to turn it all into a fan fic, with our different visions and intentions. Now I don't like these "introductions" where the writer is like "I DON'T OWN JOJO" like no shit you don't own it! But I would like to clarify that there are certain Ocs I don't own. I don't own Joey Yamaha, which is owned by Villain of Scams, and I don't own Joshua Jokua, which is owned by GokuaVergil. I only own Linnell.

Inside an airplane, an seemingly mixed-race, half white, half Asian teenager, tall and fairly built for his age, wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, black boots, and has black hair with bangs that covers his eyes. He pushes down a tray that's connected to the seat in front of him, and suddenly a small young looking humanoid being with rose colored skin, and spiky black hair, appears setting on the tray, legs crossed. The tall teenager looks at the person sitting next to him, who is not taking mind of the strange being. A flight attendant slowly pushing a cart of food and drinks, stops up to the tall teenager's row. She tries speaking Japanese, but doesn't speak fluently

"Don't worry" reassured the tall teen "I can speak English."

"Uh," responded the flight attendant "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No thanks."  
"I'll have some." said the guy next to the tall teen

The flight attendant gives the man a small box, with a foil for a lid. The tall teen sighed and looks at the ceiling.

"Why can't people see it?" said the tall teen in his thoughts "Ever since I was young I noticed I had this monster looking thing. At first I thought it was an imaginary friend, but one time, I got bullied, and when my 'imaginary friend' got hit, it started to beat up all my bullies. It's real, and just for some reason, I'm the only who can see it. It seems like I can control it, and can do some weird powers with it as well. I could be a super hero, but. Not my thing"

A few hours past, the Airplane lands at the North Texas airport and the tall teen and his parents take a bus, and sit together. The tall teen looks at window and sighs.

"Oh Josh" said the tall teen's mother, "You'll come to enjoy America."  
"Well," respond the tall teen "I never really enjoyed Japan that much, just Morioh."  
"Come now, you can't stay there forever. Unlike Morioh, the newly established city, Spero, will have infinite possibilities and jobs. Plus, you need to stop slacking Josh, you can't already drive in Japan, I think you'll accustom fine driving in America, and well, mostly everywhere else"

Joshua just sighs, listens to "Get Back" by _The Beatles_ on his smart phone and keeps looking out the window, seeding a lot of grass, trees, and oddly several palm trees. The bus enters in the city of Spero, a city that seems big at first, but it's fairly small. It seems big since there are several tall buildings, but it's about 15 buildings together on one side, and on the other is a lot of small stores, several suburbs, and schools, intersecting between the sides, are a few apartments.

After a day of unpacking in an apartment, Joshua puts on his book bag and walk to school and has is little red being come along. The outside of the apartment has cars in a jam, the only sound was that of the engines rumbling, until suddenly a bunch of angry spews of profanity and loud honks ensued when a tall and muscular (while a little bit more muscular than Joshua, he is not as tall), is running on the roofs cars. He wore a white long sleeved vest that covered one side, and kung fu pants that is black on the side of his sleeve and white on the other side. As the half sleeved vest teen was running, he saw the red being in shock, causing him to trip and land on a car's front window.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR YA PUNK ASS BITCH!" yelled the guy in the car that the sleeved vest teen landed on.

The sleeved vest teen ignore the guy's yelling, and slowly walks up to the red being

"What in the name of cthulhu's buttcheeks nipples is that!?" the sleeved vested teen asked rhetorically "

"Y-you" Joshua stuttered "You can see him?"  
"NAH SHIT! Really? How can anyone not see this!"

The angry guy gets out of his car starts yelling at the sleeved vested teen

"YOU CRACKED MAH GOD DAMN WINDOWS! YOU OWE ME MONEY!"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, Linux is better anyway" the sleeved vested teen responds, "Look" the sleeved vest teen picks up the red being and shows it to the angry guy "Do you see this oddly cute yet demonic shit?"  
"CUT THE MIME ASS CRAP CRACKA!" the angry man tries to punches the vest teen, but punches the red being, which has an angry look on his face.

The red being elbows the vest teen in the neck and starts rapidly punching the angry guy in the face yelling "DORARARARARARA!". The angry man runs away in fear yelling about a ghost.

"Cut it out!" yelled Joshua, and the being calms and dashes back to him  
"The hell is that thing" the vest teen asks as he rubbing his neck  
"I have no clue. You're the first person I met who can see it. Also" Joshua kicks the vest teen in the shin "Don't touch my shit again"  
"OW!" the vest teen jumps around and holds his shin "Fine, fine!" he stops jumping and stands still "Sorry. Damn... Well we're weirdos."  
"Well, in different ways"  
"New here?"  
"Yeah."  
"Me too man! Going to Spero High?"  
"Where else?"  
"Damn man. Coincidences off the roof. The name's Linnell. I'm from Florida, but I moved to Hong Kong, and well, now I'm in deep ass south!"  
"Joshua Jokua, I'm from Japan"  
"Ah, you're a Jojo! Like that old singer from the 2000s-2010s my mom likes a lot."

"Please don't compare me to her ever again. But you can call me Jojo, my friends back home called me that"  
"Whatever floats your boat JoeyJo', but damn, we gotta get going man!."

The two walk to Spero High, a fairly standard size high school, shape is a bit odd, it's very symmetrical and rectangular. There are three towers of sorts, the middle one having the sign "Spero High School". The middle building is also the entrance.

"So," Joshua said to Linnell "What's your schedule?"  
"Hm," emitted Linnell. He takes out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Home Room, English IV, College Prep. Alegbra, Chem, Government, Drivers Ed, and Physical Ed"  
"Was that all in order?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's exactly my schedule! What are the room numbers?"  
"For home room, it's 1-103, English is in 3-332, Math is in 2-308, Chem is in 2-223-"  
"Same shit man!"  
"Well, ca-winky-dinks happen! We're gonna be late!"

Linnell grabs Joshua's arm and runs to the middle tower. Inside the building, is a standard size hallway with lockers and doors of each side. The light is a bright yellow tone, floors are dark orange, and walls are white with some orange and yellow streaks, since it's the school's colors. Linnell stops at door 1-103. It stands out amongst the other doors, as it's wooden, or at least, not painted like all the other doors, and it's quite distant away from all the other classes, as they're all consistently distanced.

"Linnell..." said Joshua in mild frustration, "let go of my arm.", Linnell lets go, and the rose-colored creature kicks Linnell's shin  
"OW, OW, OW!" shouted Linnell  
"Don't touch me!" the rose-colored creature disappeared "Only hot chicks can."  
"Ladies find me attractive, and they call me a cock at times."  
"Don't you fuckin start."

A tanned skin, student, with a green back-wards base-ball cap, green hoodie, jeans, and black and green converse walks up to Joshua and Linnell.

"Hey," said the cap kid to Joshua and Linnell, "This is home room right?"  
"Yeah," answered Joshua "it is."  
"That's weird, it's the only classroom that's like this."  
"WELL!" spoke out Linnell, "Special Education is probably some special treatment!" Linnell kicks open the door"  
"That's not what special ed means ya nimrod..." muttered Joshua

Joshua brings out his rose-colored creature to punch the door open, this stuns the cap green kid, as he hesitates going in the class. Inside the class is a small, yet perfect square. The light is very dimmed yellow, there aren't any windows, and the only objects in the room are three desks ordered horizontally, a large desk for the teacher, and a chalk board. The teacher is looking away from the students, he's wearing a pale-pink dress shirt, a dark gray vest, and dress pants, and has thin dark blonde hair, with some gray.

"You're late," the teacher asserted. He has a slightly high pitched, yet affirmative voice, "Have a seat"

Joshua, Linnell, and the cap kid put down their book bags and take their seats. The teacher stands up walks up to the middle of the chalk board, and looks forward. He has fairly wrinkled face, large squared glasses, looking to be a man in his 50s.

"Take out your stands." demanded the teacher, which confuses the three students...  
"I'm sorry teach," responded Linnell, "but you didn't tell us to bring in 'podiums' or whatever the hell you want."

"Fools! You already have them!"  
"Brotha!" Linnell picks up his book bag "Does it look like I have some 'stand' in this thang?"  
"Look," seethed Joshua, "I don't want to be here as is, and quite frankly, I don't have to. So the last thing I need is dealing with a nutcase!"  
"You ignorant fools..." the teacher grinned and shakes his head downward.

Suddenly a dark blue creature that had a mouth of a wolf, a two arms with sharp claws came out of the teacher's torso and lunging forward at the three. The three jumped out of way, and the dark blue creature destroyed the three desks. Joshua brings out his rose-colored creature, and the cap kid suddenly has a white scarf, with small yellow eyes, and two arms.

"What the-" Joshua shocked seeing what the cap kid have. He calms down and looks at the teacher "Alright... I see what's going on... YOU'RE GATHERING US!" Joshua points to the teacher "WHO ARE WE!?"  
The teacher just simply laughed "You won't be able to know ONCE I KILL YOU JOESTAR!"

The blue creature lunges at Joshua, and in a nick of time, Linnell jumps up and lunges forward to the blue creature, kicking it.

"WHAT!?" shocked the teacher "You didn't use your stand!? How did you attacked it!?"  
"Cause I'm so fly that's why fucker!" snarled Linnell  
"No matter!" the blue creature suddenly appears under Linnell which grabs his legs pulling them, making Linnell trip.

The cap kid points to the teacher, yelled "HAMON" in which the scarf dashes to the teacher hitting him, shocking him. The teacher crouches in pain, growling, and starts roaring, in which a fury of slashes start to emit all over the room, which seems its arms and claws are longer. As the claws are about to slice the three. It the slash just went through them.

"WHAT IN BLAZES!?" yelled the teacher

The three vanish, and suddenly the rose-colored creature appears standing on the three crouching. The rose-colored grabbing the arm of the blue creature and uses the creature like nun-chucks on the teacher, giving him many bloody scratches, as it continually yells "DORARARARARARARAAA-!"

The teacher lays there still alive, shuttering. The three stand up and look at teacher. Joshua turns to the cap kid.

"Thanks, uh..." said Josh  
"Joey..." answered the cap kid, "Joey Yamaha"  
"Can I see your schedule?", Joey just shrugs and takes his schedule out of his pocket and gives it to him. Joshua looks at it and throws it to the ground. "Figures! We're being watched...

...and hunted"


End file.
